Tessek/Leyendas
Tessek era un quarren del planeta acuático Dac. Una vez tuvo lazos con políticos de la República , pero cuando el Imperio invadió su planeta natal, escapó y se convirtió en miembro de la corte de Jabba el Hutt. Mientras servía como contable del hutt, Tessek planeó asesinar a su amo colocando una bomba en su barcaza velera. Tessek consiguió sobrevivir a la Batalla de Carkoon tras escapar en una motojet; pero, cuando volvió al Palacio de Jabba, los Monjes de la Orden B'omarr le extrajeron el cerebro de su cuerpo. Biografía thumb|left|Tessek. Después de tener lazos con la República en su planeta natal de Mon Calamari, Tessek huyó cuando el Imperio empezó a tomar tanto a los quarren como a los mon calamari como esclavos. Tessek acabó en Tatooine, un planeta que no era muy adecuado para el tipo de piel de los quarren, obligándole a a tener que tomar un baño durante buena parte del día. Tras su llegada a Tatooine, Tessek encontró trabajo como contable de Jabba Desilijic Tiure. Después de que su conciencia empezara a molestarle, Tessek organizó un complot para asesinar a Jabba. Colaboró con el Imperio para matar a Jabba, y el astuto quarren empleó a Barada, Ree-Yees y algunos weequays como sus agentes. Después de que Jabba estuviera muerto, Tessek planeaba vender su imperio criminal a Lady Valarian, manteniendo la parte legal del imperio de Jabba para sí mismo.A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale Sin embargo, los más cercanos a Jabba supieron de la traición de Tessek, e informaron al Hutt, quien rápidamente empezó a desconfiar del quarren. Para proteger sus créditos, y algunas riquezas de Jabba también, Tessek escondió enormes cantidades de fondos en lugares clave a través del desierto de Tatooine. En 1 DBY una de estas cajas enterradas fue comprometida cuando unas criaturas construyeron su madriguera cerca del tesoro oculto de Tessek, impidiéndole recuperar su dinero. Para solventar este problema, se vio forzado a contratar a un tipo armado para exterminar a las criaturas y recuperar la caja.Star Wars Galaxies - información terminal de la misión en Tatooine Tesoro Enterrado Tessek hizo un trato con el Prefecto Imperial Eugene Talmont para llevar a Jabba a un trato de especia en la que Talmont organizaría una redada. Sin embargo, Tessek pagó a dos de los oficiales de Talmont para abrir fuego a la ''Khetanna y a su propio superior. Tessek también tenía a Barada, el jefe de mecánicos de Jabba para que instalara una bomba en la barcaza velera de Jabba, tan poderosa como para destruir a Jabba, Talmont y el almacén entero. La mañana del trato de especias, a Tessek fue visitado en su cámara privada por un culto monje B'omarr, quien le predijo que si el plan del quarren triunfaba, se convertiría en un esclavo de sus riquezas, y sufriría un complot por seres similares a él. El monje también le dijo a Tessek que Jabba estaba bien prevenido de la deslealtad de su contable, gracias al espionaje de Salacious B. Crumb y Ortugg. Entonces el droide arácnido invitó a Tessek a unirse a los B'omarr, y volverse iluminado. Tessek declinó la oferta, y disparó al droide con una pistola bláster oculta. Los planes de Tessek se volvieron mucho más complicados cuando Luke Skywalker llegó al Palacio de Jabba, pidiendo que Han Solo y la Princesa Leia fueran liberados. El Hutt se negó, y envió al joven Caballero Jedi al foso del rancor. Al contrario que muchos de los seres a los que se envió allí abajo, Skywalker sobrevivió, matando a la bestia. Un furioso Jabba ordenó entonces que los prisioneros fueran llevados al foso del sarlacc inmediatamente. Como Tessek se volvió reacio a ir, las sospechas de Jabba aumentaron, por lo que ordenó que Tessek se quedara a su lado durante todo el tiempo. thumb|180px|Tessek, contable de Jabba. Extremadamente desesperado, Tessek intentó rogar a Ephant Mon, el amigo más cercano a Jabba, que le pidiera a éste que liberara a Skywalker. Tessek fingió interés en la seguridad del Hutt, cuando en realidad él solamente quería que el Hutt fuera al trato de especias. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Mon, Jabba insistió en que Skywalker y sus amigos debía ser llevados al sarlacc.Old Friends: Ephant Mon's Tale Tessek intentó esconder una motojet en la barcaza de su amo justo antes de que partiera, ya que no pretendía estar presente cuando su bomba fuera detonada. Cuando la enorme barcaza viajó al Gran Pozo de Carkoon, Tessek se puso cada vez más visiblemente deshidratado: su piel le empezó a picar y a agrietarse, y su sanamente piel gris se puso blanca. thumb|right|Tessek junto a [[Max Rebo, en la barcaza de Jabba.]] Cuando la barcaza llegó finalmente a su destino, Tessek estaba extremadamente preocupado: la esperada falange de cazas rebeldes todavía tenía que llegar, y la ejecución ya había comenzado. Con una batalla en miniatura a bordo de los esquifes de Jabba, Tessek intentó disparar a su amo, pero Leia Organa se puso en medio, por lo que decidió no hacerlo, dejando a la joven Princesa matar al baboso Hutt. Tessek también frustró un atentado de un Weequay, uno de sus secuaces, de matar a Leia, disparándole en el cuello. Tessek escapó justo a tiempo de ver explotar la barcaza de su amo. Poco después, Tessek volvió al Palacio, y fue reclutado a la fuerza por los monjes de la Orden B'Omarr que también vivían en el Palacio de Jabba y acabó con su cerebro extraído de su cuerpo. Después de un cierto tiempo acomodándose a su nuevo cuerpo, Tessek disfrutaba trepando a las torres del Palacio de Jabba, trabando amistad con Bubo y Bib Fortuna, quienes también se habían unido a los B'omarr.Epilogue: Whatever Became Of...? Personalidad y rasgos Tessek era un tipo maquinador e intrigante, que traicionaría a tanta gente como fuera necesaria para asegurarse su propio provecho. El contable quarren estaba siempre extremadamente nervioso, preocupándose sobre lo que Jabba le haría si descubriera su traición. A Tessek tampoco le gustaban muchos los otros parroquianos del Palacio de Jabba, especialmente Ree-Yees, a quien Tessek tuvo que recordarle forzosamente no revelar sus planes a nadie. Los dos también peleaban entre ellos en ocasiones. Entre bastidores thumb|right|[[Gerald Home, sosteniendo un mini-busto de Tessek en la Celebration III.]] *En los primeros borradores del guión de El Ataque de los Clones, a Tikkes se le llamaba Tessek. Como esa era la versión usada por James Luceno para las referencias de Episodio II que puso en Velo de Traiciones, el Tessek que aparece en este libro es ahora presumiblemente Tikkes. El nombre Tessek se usó también en vez de Tikkes en la novelización de Episodio II. *El actor/mimo que dio vida a Tessek en El Retorno del Jedi fue Gerald Home, pero no fue acreditado. *La palabra "tessék" significa literalmente en húngaro "por favor" o "aquí tienes". *Algunos fans especulan que debido a la similitud de la ropa de Tessek con los Quarrens vistos en Dac en el Capítulo 5 de Las Guerras Clon la miniserie del Cartoon network, que probablemente tuviera muchos puestos de importancia o por lo menos estaba relacionado con la Liga de Aislamiento Quarren, y que después de la Ocupación Imperial, se exilió. *Se realizaron dos figuras de acción de Tessek. La primera , en 1983, como parte de la colección "Vintage" de Kenner. En esa ocasión fue nombrado como "Squid Head" ("cabeza de calamar"). La segunda fue lanzada por Hasbro en 2001, dentro de la colección Power of the Jedi. Apariciones *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' *''A New Beginning'' *''Payback: The Tale of Dengar'' *''Of the Day's Annoyances: Bib Fortuna's Tale'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Goatgrass: The Tale of Ree-Yees'' *''A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale'' *''Old Friends: Ephant Mon's Tale'' *''Skin Deep: The Fat Dancer's Tale'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' Apariciones no canónicas *''Best Birthday Ever'' *''The Emperor's Court'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' Fuentes *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition'' * *''Star Wars: Diccionario Visual de Personajes y Equipos'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' * *''Guía de la Era de la Rebelión'' * * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 6'' * *''Scum and Villainy'' * *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia'' * *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * Categoría:Cíborgs Categoría:Profesionales financieros Categoría:Sirvientes de los Desilijic Categoría:Profesionales de las finanzas Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Quarren Categoría:Tatooinianos